Project Summary This core will provide essential administrative services and support for the UTSW Kidney Cancer SPORE. The PI, Dr. Brugarolas, is well-suited to provide overall direction, facilitate interactions, provide scientific leadership, and oversee the fiscal management of this complex grant. His scientific background, history of participation in many aspects of translational science, and current administrative roles at UTSW (including Leader of the Kidney Cancer Program (KCP) and member of the scientific leadership of the NCI-designated, now comprehensive, Simmons Cancer Center) make him well-qualified to serve as overall PI and Core Director. He is aided by Core A Co-Directors, Dr. Sagalowsky (Professor of Urology and Surgery, and a KCP Urology co-Leader), and Dr. McKay (KCP Director of Research Administration), and a first-rate administrative team. An Executive Committee (Project Leaders and Core Directors) provides advice for the planning of SPORE strategic directions, interactions with departments and administration, faculty recruitment, and resource allocation. The KCP and SPORE are well-integrated within the Cancer Center and benefit from many shared resources. Institutional commitment is illustrated by (i) participation in the IAB of outstanding investigators and institutional leaders, and (ii) a significant financial commitment, including $1,100,000 in annual direct support for salaries, benefits and operating costs of key investigators and their laboratories, and recurring annual funds of: $150,000 (to match CEP and DRP), $150,000 (to support the Data Analytics Core), and $50,000 (discretionary funds). In addition, $1,100,000 in recruitment funds will be made available. The SPORE includes a dynamic patient advocacy team of engaged individuals who have participated extensively in the KCP, including fundraising, raising awareness, and social events. Our outstanding EAB includes leaders in their fields with complementary expertise in clinical/translational research (Arteaga, George, Michaelson, Nelson, Oh, Ratain, and Shyr), epidemiological research (Heng and Shyr), and basic research (Simon). The Core A aims are straightforward and should fulfill the objective of organizing a complex network of interactions involving numerous investigators, staff, cores, and advocates: (1) Oversee and direct all scientific and administrative aspects of the SPORE including research/data management, fiscal oversight and adherence, and communication aspects: (a) Oversee and maintain scientific quality and rigor of the SPORE; (b) Record, monitor, and oversee all budgetary items; (c) Monitor and ensure all aspects of SPORE compliance following NCI regulations and requirements, and communicate with NCI Program Officer (and other staff) to ensure compliance with reporting; (d) Schedule and organize all meetings, including meetings with the Advisory Boards, and Patient Advocates. (2) Oversee and coordinate with the Developmental Research Program and the Career Enhancement Program to provide fiscal, organizational, and outreach support. (3) Coordinate and oversee Patient Advocate Program activities. (4) Oversee and facilitate resolution of scientific disputes.